


聖誕晚宴（上）

by Shagi5248911



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, HP AU, OC, OOC, for only, in OC love, personal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagi5248911/pseuds/Shagi5248911
Summary: 他像沉入深海中，碧藍沉悶，鴉黑寂靜。晃亮的光層在一切之上，而他上不去，水底有東西拖著他。即使再他最深刻的恐懼面前，幻形怪和人質的身影交疊再一起，它們死亡，而他揮動魔杖一切就是不存在。可是不相同，他經歷過的事成就了現在的他，不論是年紀，突如其來成為了秘密活動的英雄巫師或是在嚮往已久的前輩手下實習。他經歷磨難而更為強盛，像一朵折不敗的花。但是在深海中一切都不重要了，他喘不過氣，厚重如毛毯，或是責任，人命，終是迷失於黑暗之中。
Relationships: Peter Parker (MCU)/TUNA(OC)





	聖誕晚宴（上）

**Author's Note:**

> *所有「*」都會在下篇給出  
> *前頭：16th. Jan  
> *錯字注意

。

他像沉入深海中，碧藍沉悶，鴉黑寂靜。晃亮的光層在一切之上，而他上不去，水底有東西拖著他。即使再他最深刻的恐懼面前，幻形怪和人質的身影交疊再一起，它們死亡，而他揮動魔杖一切就是不存在。可是不相同，他經歷過的事成就了現在的他，不論是年紀，突如其來成為了秘密活動的英雄巫師或是在嚮往已久的前輩手下實習。他經歷磨難而更為強盛，像一朵折不敗的花。但是在深海中一切都不重要了，他喘不過氣，厚重如毛毯，或是責任，人命，終是迷失於黑暗之中。

「你知道，相信一個史萊哲林並不是明智之舉。」Adair*將人放上長椅，TUNA總是的固執在這時候又發作，而他確實拿她沒辦法，忍不住一再妥協。「但是你不會拒絕我。」她「欸」了一聲，史萊哲林只得嘆氣。

「是是。」他掏出魔杖，嘴裡咕嚕咕嚕地念叨著別怪我沒提醒妳之類的話。揮手，大釜從長袍內側口袋裏飛出，Adair向裏頭倒了點東西，用勺子攪拌，又念了咒語。TUNA焦急的心情和擔憂疊在一起，看著昏迷的男孩突然想起前些日子和對方一起逛活米村的約定，有點想哭。她握住Peter的手掌，Adair瞟了她一眼，窗外天氣正荒涼，沁骨的冷風從禁林吹過來，不論教授還是學生都不會想要外出。也快有事要發生了，Adair稍微出了神，心不在焉的想，晚點兒應該會下雪。

他們在一間無人的教室，Adair坦承他經常待在這裡，像是秘密基地一樣的地方，TUNA一開始還有興致開他玩笑怎麼待得下去，潔癖難道不會犯。厚重的窗簾蓋在落地窗上，外頭是一片白靄，灰塵不斷被揚起，投入的光芒照耀它們，沉寂。而現在，她甚至來不及幫她心尖上的男孩施上不落塵的咒語，倒是佔據房間的傢伙熟門熟路的指揮老舊木桌椅裏偷藏著的藥材。十一月剛過，許多學生已經沉浸在就要聖誕節的氣氛。而他們升上四年級，除卻作業變多其實沒什麼更深刻的感觸，或著升上三年級的Adair比他們更快適應，Peter和TUNA光想著怎麼邀請對方參加舞會磨沒了快半個學期，磨沒了校區裏的落葉，磨沒了旁觀著的耐心。而他們又不同學院，這更是成了一大阻隔，連Ned都要為他們心急。所幸這學期葛萊芬多和赫夫帕夫的共同課程變多了。小蛇還在抱怨他們學院有多少笨蛋在自以為是的嘲笑那些比他們更聰明的雷文克勞麻瓜，四年級的小獅子只想著如何追課堂同組的小狐獾。

這學期開始後的前三次假期TUNA還好意帶著剛得到許可的Adair在活米村晃晃，和四年級的學長姐在三根掃帚共享美味的奶油啤酒顯然不足夠釣出他煩人的本性，Adair在她嘟囔著說他壞話時只是翻了白眼，溫柔的笑著喝光那點泡沫展現自己紳士的模樣。他那時是這麼說的，TUNA只要想起還是會笑，也還記的Peter在她耳邊說了相信一類的詞，她現在記得的不是很清楚了，也許是他們後來喝得有點多，回去時完全是靠Ned和Adair的提點。

「也許妳哭出來會好一點？」Adair尷尬地開口，他有些忍不了跪在未清理過的地面上這種行為，邊咕噥著揮動他的魔杖清掉家族長姊長袍上的灰塵，他在製作的魔藥快好了，於是想試著打破僵硬的氣氛。

而她甚至連看一眼都不願意。他抿唇，又說起其它事，太過安靜的氣氛實在令人難以忍受，「你知道，你超煩人的。拜託，安靜點做你的魔藥。」

他頓了一下，「妳認真的？」他猜測還沒有完全觸及對方的底線，但是開始有點想解開魔法讓方才的十多分鐘化做泡影。「妳還不如和那些蠢到爆的『非麻瓜』說，還省的我不用在這製藥妳也不用聽我廢話。」

他翻了白眼，Adair發誓，他真的只是有點，有點，想要倒掉這整鍋魔藥。

TUNA沒聽見他嘀咕抱怨的話，皺著眉轉過頭「你說的什麼意思？」

「什麼？」Adair有些疑惑。「妳不知道？」他倒入最後一味藥材。這是東方說法。他分心的想。「呃……我也許不該這麼稱呼他們，但無所謂吧，他們今天早上在小獅子的南瓜汁裏滴了幾滴藥水……我還以為你們都知道。」

他聳聳肩，遲疑著表親凝重又帶疑惑的表情，「就是我們學院的人，當然。我倒是真的有些驚訝你們都像是不知道這件事一樣，看他早上就那樣接過那杯南瓜汁我以為他已經準備好解咒劑了。」

「你為什麼不阻止他？」她的聲音拔高八度似的。他從袍子內側口袋拿出玻璃瓶舀進剛完成的藥劑，也沒有測試的意思，晃了晃要求TUNA幫忙扶起Peter的身子餵他喝藥。「妳現在怪我？」

玻璃瓶在Peter喝光藥劑的瞬間消失，Adair用魔杖敲了敲浮在空中的大釜，它和玻璃瓶一樣都在宛如泡沫破掉的聲音後不見，只留下還帶有溫度的煙霧。「我還以為不要喝史萊哲林沒來由送的飲品是常識呢，特別是那些小獅子。別開玩笑，他當著那幾個傢伙面前喝下，我阻止什麼？」

外頭的強風吹到窗上打斷他們的對話，Adair翻翻白眼，他走到教室底拉開窗簾，沒了溫度的白光灑在他身上，TUNA突然感到有些無助。在這和人爭辯也沒什麼意義，她還是認為Adair應該前去阻止，那才是幫她的方式，但是也不再說了。在這十二月的午後，雪花落在遙遠的山頭，霍格華茲回復傳統要舉行聖誕舞會，而這之後的聖誕假期他們都要回到老家，將有整個假期見不到面。TUNA是想把握舞會和Peter多相處一些的，也許他們有機會在假期時一起約出去玩，成敗本都該看這次他們兩人單獨去活米村有沒有可能邀到對方的。

Adair嘆了一口氣，他的頭有些疼。「抱歉。總之，他大概再一、兩個小時就醒了，最多兩小時的意思。」

他回過頭彎起嘴角。「妳如果會無聊或會累的話可以先休息，換我看著他。」看著她露出有些疑惑的表情，他又在拒絕前又補上一句，「我可以和妳聊一下那些高年級蠢蛋的名字和身家。」

TUNA了然。甜蜜的狐獾和狡詐的蛇相視而笑。

Peter的夢很暗，很暗。印象中一切都很沉重，他身處大海，隨著洋流左右撕扯，水裏黑暗寂靜的要將他悶住，簡直無法呼吸。掙扎中他向上伸手，握不住一點東西，只有虛無。這片海是監獄，而他被迫困在這，潛藏其中不得脫離。

他在一片漆黑被扯著向下，視線朦朧，而光芒在上頭，再也捉不住。Peter在下沉時想起自己，或說從未遺忘，但是在那一刻，他突然確切的感受到記憶中令他全身冰凍的瞬間，在噩夢和清醒間交替。有一刻他確信自己看見了梅，但是周身是連魚鰓草也沒有用處的深海，無法忽視亦不得逃離，多麼難過啊。他也是海的一分子，他也是魚蝦，他也是Peter Parker也是秘密英雄，他是巫師，他是虛幻和自己的交錯，宛如睡夢一般，他還在向下。可深不見底不會是他最害怕的，掙脫時泡沫蓋住視線所及之處，這夢境似乎很短，而他好像知道自己在做夢，不論何時都能不畏懼。

這裡的一切都如他所想，是噩夢，是無法逃離。在Adair借來的書上他看過，賽壬、海妖或是黑魔法防禦課上學習過的魔法海草都有這種將他拉下海底的能力，甚至他們也能將他的氧氣抽走。可是當直面時他才知道那只是幻形怪而已，該是簡單就能對付的生物。剎那他卻愣住了。他清楚地看見了，本不該再次看見那位……而不由得一愣，碰觸他的方式是如出一轍，倒在地上看著那人的生命消逝，他早知道自己一輩子走不出，就是夢魘壓著他勒住咽喉無法原諒自己，無法原諒的死者。他們說了什麼，葬禮上人聲嗡嗡打轉在他耳邊，感應死死絞住心臟，他會困在這漩渦無法走出。可他想起不對勁，回憶中的梅走到他面前輕聲地說了那不是他的錯，大家到了他面前，所有人都這麼說，這不是任何人的錯。放心地哭泣也沒關係，沒有人會責怪。他在烈日下放聲而哭，頭仰望天空，湛藍的是對他敬愛的那人無盡的思念。小女孩問他要不要留下來吃午餐，終於是放下重擔。

當身體幻化成煙霧一瞬他又想起好多事，卻只是粉紅色。甜蜜擾凡，他亦好想念那抹粉紅。可不論多麼美麗也被壓下出了他的映像中，隱晦暗沉的顏色總不通容，即使再明亮美好。而他呢，是一如春暖花開的陽光灑落在地，可能是凡人，步步字句又點亮了他人的色彩，陽光落地終還是光。Peter不曾走到意若思鏡前看見裏頭的人，窺探自己的內心，但是過去的時間他嘗試原諒自己，他感受所有見過的人，於是好像也有了渴望的事物。直到現在，那股暖意將他包圍，為他找回動力，甚至明確的相信自己找到了想要的。他嘴唇開合，魔咒化作泡泡向上穿過洋流穿過光層，在炸開的一刻瞳孔也像流出光彩，粉紅色的絲帶被風揚起就像夢中女孩的髮絲，穿過那一片是他所期望的未來。他會回去，回到有那片粉紅所在的地方。

刺鼻的味道順著溫和的液體滑入他的喉嚨，他的思緒變得清晰，睜開眼所見的不再是束縛人的沉黑，宛若另一個世界。可所見的虛無令人難受，透明，乳白。那不是他，掖著咽喉Peter簡直喘不過氣，好生難過。在夢中那兒像個迴廊，他從未和別人說過，即使是後日春風吹過校園中央的湖畔揚起嫩芽他在面對史萊哲林的道歉也不願鬆口，沒有盡頭的牆壁迴盪一陣笑語。他的感應警告他卻沒有用處，魔法和咒語通通無效。奔跑著尋覓出口時眼前出現一道門，推開是回憶。悲傷難過開心歡樂幸福心動的每一刻倒印在他的視線中逐漸形象一個人影。

啊，你看，那是誰呀。Peter了然，他認識的人裏只有一個人有那漂亮的粉紅色頭髮。

濃郁的草藥味充斥在他鼻尖，Peter是被冷風吹醒的，他從長椅上坐起才注意到他枕著一件史萊哲林的長袍，一嚇差點兒推到地上。

「你要是真的讓它掉到地上我就讓你再中一次藥效。」

Adair的聲音平淡，這是他更習慣的一面，也是他們倆獨處時更常見的一面。倒是讓他一下愣住，抓著長袍不動。

厚重的窗簾蓋住整扇落地窗，僅有一面的玻璃像開了口子，點點雪花飄入房間融化為一灘水。冬日的西風越過山脈刮起雪花，他好像聽見外頭有人在尖叫，小蛇在寫他的作業笑聲斷斷續續的。他相信他的好心情肯定不是來自於作業，而有更大的可能是那些尖叫，充斥著謎團。那有點像慘叫。他想。

「我怎麼了？」Peter注意到他手腕上被綁了一條彩帶，疑惑中緞帶突然發光他差點兒叫出聲。「這是什麼？」

小蛇似乎心情很好，事實上他確實是，甚至能笑著回答「你要先知道哪個答案？」

彩帶倏的化作一道光飛過玻璃，「先這個吧。那是咒語，你一清醒就能通知人家。」「但是誰會想知道？」男孩們對看，小獅子一臉的茫然大大愉悅了知道答案的傢伙，他這時候才突然像個史萊哲林。「你猜？」

看看他笑的多開心，Adair一揮魔杖，他的長袍就飛過Peter的手朝主人飛去，貼在窗戶玻璃上的洞傳出更大的聲音，有人在道歉，一下被停掉了。Peter驚恐的緊張，他怕是有人遇到危險，Adair只是揮揮手要他別管，嘟嘟囔囔的說著自己想錯了，倒是問起其它的問題，例如他的夢。而他卻是死死不肯說出，他們僵持不下自己都累了，也不知道是為什麼。

「哎算了。」小孩子更快放棄，Peter有些心虛，又問起自己發生什麼事，得了個白眼。

「你可真好心腸，連史萊哲林給的飲料都喝的下去。」

「什麼？」「我是指，多點戒心吧。別傻了，你知道你上午喝的那杯南瓜知識史萊哲送的吧？」他嘆氣「記住。永遠，不要，再，這麼做了。記得這次教訓吧，它會挺有用的。」

「但是，為什麼？」

「……你知道……」「是的我當然知道那是史萊哲林送的，我也知道我們學院和他們一直很不對盤，但是沒關係的吧，他們總不會隨時隨地的想要殺了我們吧？」「噢當然，這很難說。不親愛的他們就是。」

他其實經常看見他翻白眼，他對誰都是這樣，像個討厭鬼，而確實是有不少年輕的葛萊芬多和Peter抱怨過的。但是他想那大多數時候不是敵意，也知道這條小蛇是非典型的史萊哲林。噢，誰不是呢。Tom M Riddle*也不是，Regulus Arcturus Black*更不是。Adair總是要他們對史萊哲林的學生們更留心一些，他還不曉得這孩子的執念多深，而今日第一次發覺他是真的擔心放心上留意的人們，或著那些人放心上的人若是出事要該怎麼辦。Peter聽TUNA說過，Adair在來到霍格華茲之前在麻瓜學校上學過，他當然不喜歡，不夠有創意，不夠有「魔力」，甚至是導致他現在對課業有興趣努力學習的原因。可是他自己又和史萊哲林們相處得很好。Peter突兀地想起這件事，一時間倒是有點愣住了。

「拜託，Peter，」Adair在這裏浮誇的翻了個白眼，「我以為我在很早以前就有警告過你了，你知道你喝下的是混了一些糟糕東西的藥劑，曼德拉草汁比例占多了甚至把它的尖叫聲保存下來都能是毒；黑色蔓陀蘿的比例再重一點你全身癱瘓我都不意外；曼珠沙華算是神經毒，我甚至不知道他們怎麼搞來的……當然，我只說了危險的部分，慶幸它們用得不是很多吧。」

「……真的？」Peter音調拉高了些，他確實有些被驚訝了。「我還能騙你嗎？」說完他又做了一次，看來卻是消氣了。

「可是……我又是怎麼好的？」

「……是……」他的話頓了一下，有些詫異地看著他。「當然是我，否則我怎麼那麼清楚你喝下的魔藥成分……」

「那真的是謝謝你了。」

Peter的笑容總是帶著陽光的魔力，他自己就像太陽一樣，Adair早就想過了，這時候不防地被照的刺眼，有些可惜TUNA不在場。於是他揮了揮手要他別在意。

「別謝我了，謝你女人。」

「什麼？」

「我是說TUNA。」噢，他臉紅了。Adair莞爾，用魔杖的根部敲了兩下手臂。「你不會不知道吧？拜託，除了她還有誰會在意你甚麼時候醒？」

尖端爆出星星火花，他穿上外袍的時候發出的笑聲蓋過了外頭的腳步聲。「哪個傻瓜會找我製作解藥啊都應該是先送到Mr. Drailia*那兒吧？再說了，又有哪個人可以找我製魔藥而不付費呀？那可是很貴的。」

「Peter！」

木板門被用力打開時還帶了點風雪，他聽見Adair嘴裏嘟囔些關於門和隱匿性的問題，認命的揮動魔杖。而粉紅色腦袋已然撞入他的胸懷了。他的女孩緊緊的擁抱住他，生怕他又一次溜走，當Peter確認了那不是失控的魔獸同時注意到她的指尖發冷嬌小的身板在發顫，臉蛋也紅撲撲的。他先想到是因為寒冷也用力的回抱，然後他瞥見她的魔杖還在發光。

「Peter！」她重複喃唸這個名字，單詞流利的自她的舌尖滑出，Peter才又意識到這是他喜歡的女孩，但是沒打算放開，只是也羞紅了臉。「TUNA。」

「天啊你沒事了！」

「是的，我早就說過了。」

TUNA的手緊緊鎖著Peter的腰部，他簡直要被勒出氣，但她還是有點顫抖，甚至連聲音都染上哭腔。他不太確定該怎麼回話，Adair倒是沒有那個困擾，自顧的收拾他的東西還添了句風涼話，好像剛剛他沒有在給予提醒似的。TUNA也不理他，小蛇自知沒趣聳肩後用魔杖敲了兩下門板就離開了，還不忘帶上門。於是在沉悶的木板關閉迴盪在空蕩蕩教室後這兒只剩他們倆人，久久沒有言語。

「你知道我有多擔心你嗎？」她的聲音聽來悶悶的。

「對不起。」他緊抱住她，「妳怎麼知道我倒下了？」

「噢，Adair和我說的。」

她現在可不想在意那個討厭鬼，盡管是遠親，而她聲音好像還有哭腔，「你真的沒事了嗎？」

「嗯。」Peter不太想放鬆開手了。「謝謝妳。」

他們感受沉默，感受彼此。西風翻過山海來到此處，打在玻璃窗戶上響起一片厚重的聲音。他們又過了一會才分開，依舊牽著彼此的手。一隻紙摺的小馬向他們走來攤開後四個字張在他們眼前，兩人一起笑了。於是他們照著紙上的要求離開時關上門扉，朝著飯堂前進。路上Peter開始像TUNA傾吐他心中的迷惑，Adair也太奇怪了，還有史萊哲林的同級生們，以及他特別在意的一點，「妳知道嗎，那時候我肯定聽見了某人的叫聲，但是他揮動魔杖我就聽不見了，好像他要分散我的注意力。」

Peter太專注在思考，他們牽著彼此的手隨著走路的幅度搖晃，他沒有注意到TUNA的視線往旁滑了一瞬，又似平常模樣的附和他。她聽著他嘴裏嘟囔，心裏想著那傢伙完蛋了。

「噢，別理那些了。」他們已經到了餐廳，有不少認識的人注意到他們，紛紛調笑著向他打招呼。「這有點兒不對勁了。」TUNA小聲向Peter說，視線順著下滑，他微幅度點點頭，倏然感覺到女孩一瞬間的定格。「怎麼了？」他拉著她向前，Peter已經看到Ned在不遠處向他們招手了。「來吧，妳要不要喝點什麼？」

「天，你們整個上午去哪了……哇噢，夥計，你們可真大膽，是已經坦白了嗎？」Ned驚訝了一下，「你們整路這樣走來嗎？」

他可能原本還想吹口哨，但突然意識到兩個當事人的表情不太對勁，於是停下手上的動作「……嘿，你們還好嗎？」

他們並肩站在葛來分多的長桌前通紅著臉，對看，又飄乎視線，僵在那兒沒有動作。Peter不太確定他是否應該放開，他的思緒和手上力道都有些虛浮的錯覺，TUNA也是，但是他不想。他們都不想。Peter有些膽怯，這一刻他想放掉她的手，但掌心傳來的熱度令他遲疑，微微抽搐，感受的到另一隻更纖細的小手細細地顫抖。他剛想看一眼，焦距忽地越過鮮亮的粉色頭髮，他瞧見在人群後方的小史萊哲林正看著他們，和他對到眼，嘴唇張合朝他說些什麼。

Peter於是握住TUNA的手，有些緊張的潮濕，他看著她的眼睛臉紅得像自己學院代表顏色。「P……Peter……手……」TUNA變的混亂，臉紅而不自制，腳步浮飄幾乎要使不出力。

「TUNA！」他稍微台手，拉近了彼此的距離。女孩的臉蛋紅撲撲簡直要冒煙，顯然她的思緒快跟不上現在的節奏了。「妳……妳願意……」Peter能清楚聽見自己的聲音在顫抖，於是他停下深吸了一口氣讓自己冷靜點。

「TUNA！妳願意和我一起參加聖誕舞會嗎？」

他好怕被拒絕啊。

TUNA看著Peter的臉，簡直能感受到他的氣息噴在她臉上，腦袋無法運轉。她想，她喜歡的男孩長得好好看呀，也好想和他一起去舞會呀。於是她有些飄飄然的回答他，「……好。」

這一刻，好像交誼廳裏的人都在歡呼似的。

。


End file.
